


Relief

by unsettled



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable dorks, F/M, Kinktober, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, redwings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Periods suck; there’s got to be something Peter can do to help MJ feel better.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73
Collections: Unsettled's Kinktober 2020





	Relief

MJ never complains about hurting. She complains about tons of other stuff, and makes jokes— at least, Peter generally thinks they're jokes— about hurting, but she never complains about it. Or even— 

It's not really complaining, Peter decides, as MJ curls up a little tighter and closer. It's just... actually letting Peter see that feels like crap and is upset about it.

"Bodies are stupid," MJ mumbles against his neck. "Reproductive systems that are outdated and inefficient are stupid."

Peter nods and pets her hair, a little cautiously. "I'm sorry," he says. MJ just huffs and stays right where she is, her other arm wrapped around her stomach. "Can I get you anything?" he asks, even though he's already asked this at least twice. "Anything at all?"

MJ shakes her head, and Peter kind of hates this. Hates that there's nothing he can do to make things better. "Do you want to watch something?" he tries. "Or um, do something else distracting?"

She shakes her head again, and Peter tries to just settle in. It's not that he minds cuddling with MJ, like, at all; it's pretty amazing actually, even when MJ isn't feeling quite herself. Everything about MJ is still pretty amazing.

And that's probably a train of thought he shouldn't have focused on, because he's getting kind of... excited. He tries to think about other things, other much less boner inducing things, but it’s really hard with MJ all snuggled up against him and smelling so nice and her hair is always so soft and her lips are right there on his neck...

"Why are you so squirmy?" MJ mutters, and Peter freezes. He really doesn't want her to notice, doesn't want her to think he's only interested in sex— not that they haven't had some really nice sex, but this is not the time for it and he knows that, he does.

"No reason," he says, and he really needs to get better at lying.

"Riiiight," MJ says, doing a little squirming of her own, pulling back to look at him. Which shifts her legs too, uncurling them, and one lands— 

"Oh," MJ says.

"I— it's nothing!" Peter says. "Nevermind! Just totally ignore that and we can keep doing this, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things weird." MJ's giving him a look, like she's trying not to make some sort of face. "It's just," Peter rambles on, mentally shouting at himself to shut  _ up  _ and completely failing to do so, "you're um, right there and I really like snuggling with you and I guess I really like it and—"

"It's cool, Peter," MJ says, and oh, she was trying not to laugh, rude.

"I know you're really, really not in the mood right now," Peter says.

MJ sighs. "Actually?" she says. "I really really am. One of the most annoying side effects."

"Why's that so annoying?" Peter asks, without even thinking about it.

MJ gives him a narrow look. "Because there's a big, stupid taboo about period sex. Also it's messy. And maybe a little gross, although that might still just be internalized misogyny."

"Oh," Peter says. They lie like that for a bit, MJ curling back up and Peter thinking. "Um," he says after a while. "Isn't getting off supposed to help with cramps?"

MJ nods against his neck. Peter waits, but she doesn't say anything, so maybe he should just forget about this. 

"MJ?" he says, finally. "Uh. I'm not grossed out by it."

There's a beat, and then another, and then, "Really?" MJ says.

"Yeah," Peter says, because he's really not. Blood is just... blood, and at this point he's dealt with plenty of that. Plus, it's MJ. "I really don't care if I end up with blood on my fingers or, uh, you know, I mean, we use condoms anyway, so—"

"Uh-huh," MJ says, looking at him like she doesn't quite believe him. Like she's about to give him a challenge, and that always gets Peter so nervous— and so excited. "What about blood on your mouth?"

Peter blinks. "Yes?" he says, and MJ looks startled.

They just sort of stare at each other then, frozen, and Peter's not really sure what's happening, what's going to happen.

"Yes?" MJ says, and Peter nods. "Okay," she says. "Okay. I'm. I'm going to get a towel," and wow, this is happening.

And that's all Peter seems to be able to keep thinking, through MJ coming back with a towel and them kissing and Peter's shirt coming off and MJ's shirt coming off and then MJ's everything coming off, and ok, maybe he was thinking about some other things because MJ is so, so pretty. So pretty, so hot, and he likes her so much, likes how she gets shy again when they're like this and he gets to kiss her neck and her shoulders and all the way down her chest until she forgets to be shy again. Likes how she lets him touch her, his hands on her shoulder blades and around her waist and caught up with her hands, letting her push him around until they're both giggling and tangled up with each other.

But it hits him all over again when he winds up between her legs, that this is happening, because he can already smell that metallic overtone of blood. He lies down the rest of the way, her legs knocking against his shoulders and looks up at her, at how she's looking nervous again and that's not cool.

He smiles at her, even though he's feeling a lot nervous too, and puts his hands on her thighs, pressing them apart a little more. Ducks his head and looks at her, at that shadowed spot, the dark hair all curly and soft and he can see, just barely, a thin trickle of blood. He licks it, and MJ shivers.

She gives him a minute, like she's waiting for him to stop or pull away or just be less enthusiastic about this than usual, maybe. Gives him a minute, and then another, and then her hands are in his hair and she's tugging, putting him right where she wants him. That's the best part of this, the way MJ isn't shy at all about showing him exactly what she wants, telling him when he's gotten it just right and should not under any circumstances at all stop. He really, really likes how she grips his hair and pushes right up into his mouth and tenses her legs around his head, how he feels a little trapped and a little used and so, so turned on.

It is kinda weird at first, because even if he doesn't mind the taste of blood, it's still there and it's still overwhelming. And he's still got all these memories of the other times he's had blood in his mouth that don't belong here at all. It's not just blood though, the salty, musky taste he's used to still there, even more as he keeps going. MJ makes the best sounds, breathy and low and long; Peter feels completely overwhelmed by her, every time, how he gets to do this to her. He's so hard, rocking against the bed as he licks into her, tastes her, smells her—  _ god, _ it's so hot.

MJ tugs at his hair, harder, her legs opening around his head. Pulling him back, and he's not sure why but he lets her. He looks up the length of her body, and she's looking back, her hair all messed up and sticking to her skin, sweaty. Her eyes are wide and the way she's staring at him starts to make him feel self conscious again, like maybe he's being weird about this.

"You are like, covered in blood," MJ says, and yeah, Peter can feel the wetness all around his mouth, on his chin and his cheeks, can smell it. He can feel himself blushing too, but— she didn't say it like it's a bad thing.

He grins at her, and she grins back and pushes him back down.

It isn't long before she's pressing up into his mouth more urgently, thighs tense and right up against his head. He be totally happy for it to last longer, but when she tells him not to stop he listens. Keeps licking, right there, repeating the same long broad swipe from inside her all the way up over her clit and listens as she goes quieter and quieter, tenser and tenser. Closer, closer, and then she snaps, rocking against his mouth, her hands digging into his head and pushing him there, keeping him there, her legs tightening around his head until he can't move at all, can't barely breathe. He moans, his fingers digging into her thighs and holding her even closer and then he's coming too, jerking against the bed.

"Holy shit, Peter," MJ gasps out as she starts to let go of him, still shuddering a little. "Oh my god," and it feels amazing to hear that. She's still got one hand in his hair, tugging for him to come up next to her; he wipes his face off on a corner of the towel, at least as much as he can, and crawls up.

She looks dazed when he curls up next to her, blinking at him and flushed and so pretty. Peter thinks about kissing her, but maybe that's too gross after all. He kisses her shoulder instead, wrapping his around around her waist.

"That was really hot," he whispers, and she grins. Tugs him even closer and kisses him, so he guesses it's not too gross after all.

"Hey," MJ says, "what about you? Do you want a hand?"

Peter can feel how his face is turning red, and he tucks it down into MJ's shoulder. "I'm okay," he says.

"Really?" MJ says. "Are you sure, cause I don't, um. I mean."

"I kinda. Kinda already did?" Peter mutters. "It was just super hot and you're super hot and it was a lot and I just. Um. I'm good!" and it's not fair for MJ to laugh at him, but he guesses he doesn't mind all that much.

"Wait," he says, after another minute or two. "So, did it work? Or, uh, should we try again?”

He really likes hearing MJ laugh.


End file.
